Amourshipping- A new journey
by adam.story
Summary: As Ash finishes his journey in Kalos, Serena leaves Kalos to visit him, and they go on another journey together. To all amourshipping fans.
1. Chapter 1- Serena's Arrival

After Ash returned to Pallet Town from the Kalos Region, he was planning to go back and visit Serena. It had been a few months since he was travelling. He had a picture in his hand. Pikachu clearly knew what it was.

"Pika pi?" Pikachu looked at the picture.

"I think I'll be going back there." Ash replied.

Pikachu was quite surprised that he would return to a region that he already went to before. Ash had never done that before.

"Ash! Come downstairs for breakfast" said Delia, his mum.

Ash went downstairs and sat on the dining table.

Something was very unusual. There was a very beautiful piece of glassware shaped like a serving stand for cakes. And there were stacks of Poképuffs on top of it.

"Help yourself" Delia said.

As usual, Ash would stuff himself. But he wondered, his mum had never baked him Poképuffs before.

He bit one of the Poképuffs. It had a very familiar sweet taste. It tasted amazing. Pikachu immediately buried into the stack of Poképuffs.

"Did you make these?" Ash asked his mum.

"There is someone outside waiting for you" Delia replied.

It was an unexpected reply, since she did not answer his question. Ash went outside. There wasn't anyone there.

Suddenly, a Sylveon grabbed his hand and pulled him and Pikachu a long way until he reached a meadow with a pond. It was beautiful, and the pond was like a shining mirror. He was pretty much far away from his house by now.

The Sylveon suddenly danced in the meadow without any reason. Then Pikachu noticed that the way Sylveon danced was like Serena's Sylveon.

Ash went nearer to the pond. Until he saw Serena, sitting next to the pond, wearing a crown of flowers. Serena had changed. Her hair was longer than before, tied up. She looked a lot more… beautiful, Ash thought.

Serena ran up to Ash

"Ash!" she exclaimed

"Serena!" Ash yelled back

And when Serena was close enough with Ash. She stopped, and then she leaped forward and hugged Ash. She had been longing to do this for a long time. Ash hugged her back, blushing even when he knew Serena had already kissed him. They hugged continuously for a few minutes and then Serena pulled back.

"I missed you" Serena held Ash's hands

"Uh… I didn't expect this"

His face was still red.

Serena smiled at him and hugged him again. Ash didn't mind Serena hugging him. He cherished the embrace. Then he pulled back and asked:

"Was it you who baked the Poképuffs?"

"Yeah, you guessed it?"

"I was quite sure it was you"

Ash walked Serena back to his house. Delia welcomed them.

"So you found her!" Delia was smiling.

"Who?" Ash sarcastically asked.

Serena didn't say anything. She just smiled.

"Your Kalos Queen, of course!" Delia replied.

Ash went dark red. Serena chuckled.

"Anyway, I'll leave it to you two" Delia said, laughing.

Delia went back to the kitchen.

Ash quickly took Serena to his room. Serena found the room cosy. It was small, but it was good enough for Ash. Serena saw a picture of all his friends in Kalos. There was Clemont, Bonnie, Shauna, Sawyer, Tierno, Miette, Korrina, Trevor and all their Pokemon. Especially Greninja and Goodra, which Ash missed them much.

And there was a small album, full of pictures of his moments in Kalos. At the end of the album there was a picture of Serena and Aria together, with Aria's autograph on the bottom corner. Serena gasped.

"Where did you get this from?" Serena asked

"Aria gave this to me. I was supposed to give it to you, but you see…" Ash looked away.

"Yeah…?"

Ash didn't say anything.

"It's okay if you keep it, I just want to know why you did" Serena held his hands.

Ash looked at her and finally admit.

"You looked so beautiful in this picture, so I kept it."

Serena hugged Ash, who was sitting on his bed.

"Thank you for that" Serena was smiling.'

Ash hugged her back. He was used to it already.

Then Serena took out a picture from a small pink book of hers. It was a picture of Ash and Alain battling. Alain wrote a small message behind the picture.

Ash took the picture and turned it to the back. It read:

"Hey Ash, you were a pretty tough challenge. Come back to Kalos another time if you can try to defeat me sometime, from Alain."

"I kept it for the same reason, Ash" Serena said.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu was quite amused as he was in the picture.

Pikachu was full from eating Poképuffs. Ash and Serena smiled.

This is the end of the Chapter. Come back for the next one.


	2. Chapter 2- A Night for Both

Serena let Pancham, Braexin and Sylveon out to rest.

Serena laid in Ash's bed, and tired after traveling, she was knocked out into a sound sleep.

Ash smiled. Serena was so peaceful and sweet when she slept. He remembered when she dozed off on the table in Kalos, so he put a blanket on her. This time Ash took the blanket and covered Serena until her shoulders. He gave a small kiss.

Serena woke up with Ash next to her, he was smiling.

"Had enough rest?" he asked.

"I sure did"

All of Ash's and her own Pokémon already slept, and Serena realised that it was already late evening.

"Hey Serena, don't you want to take a shower?" asked Ash

"Huh?" Serena was ready to doze off, but she felt the urge to stay near with Ash.

"I have some plans tonight, and I'm bringing you."

Serena was really shocked by the affection Ash had. Was she more beautiful than before? Or was it Ash who changed? She had no idea. It was like a dream

"So Serena, what do you say?"

"Sure I'll follow you!" Serena replied in a daze.

Serena went away to shower.

Ash wondered, if Serena still liked him. He still was so confused. He had not felt this kind of attraction with anyone. Not with Misty, Dawn, May or even Iris. He remembered the day Serena kissed him and hugged him. But she hugged him, way before he even came to Kalos.

He remembered the day he rescued Serena. He liked her so much that he stayed with Serena if he could for rest of the camp. Even away from Gary, who seemed to be always around him.

Ash took out a postcard and quietly read:

"Dear Serena, I will find you someday, and we can explore the forests together like we did in camp. I am sad that you left Kanto so fast. And you will see me become the Pokémon Master I told you about…"

Serena was dressed up and ready to go when she heard Ash...

Serena broke down into tears and hugged Ash, like she did so many years ago, with her hands around his shoulders. Ash let a tear flow down as well.

"If you didn't come to save me that day, I would have never even known you exist." cried Serena.

Ash hugged her back. He then lifted up his head and saw Serena in a silver dress. It was beautiful, almost shining like diamond. Serena had golden earrings and she wore gloves. Ash smiled.

"Come, let's go Serena!" Ash exclaimed.

Both of them went downstairs dashing like rhyhorn.

"We're going out, mum!" Ash called out.

"Have a great time with your Kalos Queen!" Delia shouted back.

Again it made Ash dark red and Serena laugh. Ash walked with Serena all the way to a small building on a hill. Suddenly Gary came out of nowhere.

"Ash?" Gary was surprised.

"Hey Gary!" Ash replied.

"Who's that? Your _girlfriend_!?" Gary smirked.

"She my **Kalos Queen,** Gary" Ash smiled.

Ash wasn't afraid to say that anymore

Gary jaw-dropped at that remark but he soon replied:

"Well, have fun with that straw hat girl!" Gary shouted back.

Serena gasped.

"He knew?" she asked.

"Of course he knew. Don't worry about him Serena." Ash smiled.

Ash held Serena's hands and held it tightly until the hiked up the hill. There was a beautiful balcony garden there with a good view of Pallet Town. In the centre, was a table for two.

Suddenly, Braexin, Pancham, Sylveon, Pikachu, Noivern and Hawlucha came out and started putting food on the table.

"Did you plan this for me?" Serena was ready to scream in joy.

"Of course I did" Ash smiled.

"Thank you, Ash and all of you too!" Serena smiled.

All of the Pokémon nodded happily.

"Let's dig in, I'm hungry" said Ash.

All of them had a feast and a great time. Serena knew that it was Ash, Delia and all the Pokémon who planned this for her.

After the feast, everyone went back home.

"Return, Noivern and Hawlucha!"

"You too, Braexin, Sylveon and Pancham!"

Ash and Serena returned their Pokémon back into their Pokéballs, except for Pikachu who already was knocked out from exhaustion

All was quiet now. Ash and Serena lay down on the deckchair in the balcony, staring up into the starry sky.

"Hey Ash, do you like me?" Serena asked.

There was a long silence.

"Serena, I liked you since I met you in the camp. I also want to ask... do you like me?"

Ash didn't get a reply. Instead Serena kissed him. And it stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I'm tired, Ash"

Both of them changed into their sleeping clothes.

Ash laid down with Serena on the bed. He put his arm around Serena and slept.

He smiled at himself. He wondered how in the first place, did he let Serena sleep with him.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3- Off to Alola!

Honestly, I hope you guys review or say anything about my story so far, and how I can improve it. Please, give some suggestions and if you do like it just click the favourite button, it will mean so much to me :)

* * *

After that night, Serena and Ash started to pack on their next journey off to a new region.

"I'm ready to go to Alola!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash, what should I wear?" Serena suddenly said.

"Huh…?" Ash was surprised.

Serena picked out a blue, red and orange dress.

"So which do think is best?" Serena asked.

"I like the blue one" Ash chuckled, "Why did you ask?"

"I wanted you to decide, Ash." Serena smiled.

After that, Serena changed her clothes into the blue dress. Ash looked at her. He couldn't help but look, she was really stunning and beautiful. She put a flower in her hair.

"Ta-da! What do you think?" Serena asked.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Ash replied.

Both of them went to finish packing their bags. Ash looked at Serena. She liked him. She actually liked him. Ash took his journal and put in in his bag.

"You two! Come down for breakfast!" Delia shouted.

Both of them dashed down and sat at the dining table.

"Hey Serena, you look beautiful in that dress" Delia smiled.

"Thanks, I got this from my mum" Serena replied.

Both of them stuffed themselves and were ready to go on an adventure!

"Quick Ash, Serena! You'll be late!" Delia shouted "Have a good time. Take care, you two. Especially you Ash, don't get into so much trouble!"

"Bye!" Serena ran outside.

"Sure mum! Bye!" Ash ran too.

Both of them went to Professor Oak's lab to fetch Ash's Talonflame, while keeping Noivern at the lab. And they ran to the airport.

"Flight H253 to Alola is boarding now"

"We were just in time!" Ash exclaimed.

"Come on, let's go Ash!" Serena ran to the boarding gate.

Both of them managed to get in the plane in time. They sat together on the flight.

"So Serena, are you going to perform anything in Alola?" Ash asked.

"If there are Pokémon contests or showcases then I will. If not, I want to challenge gym leaders as well!"

Ash sat in the window seat. He was still thinking about the kiss last night. Serena came to Pallet town to see him? Ash felt suddenly embarrassed and a little nervous. But he got over it when Serena was cuddled up in her seat.

"Serena? Are you okay?" Ash asked.

"Uh… I'm ok Ash."

Ash suddenly took out some Poképuffs out of his bag. He fed Serena some. Serena gulped it down. It tasted sweet, but it wasn't professionally done. But she could taste the love put into the Poképuffs.

"Did you make this?" Serena asked.

"Yeah… I kinda woke up earlier than you." Ash replied.

"And then? You couldn't have known the recipe by yourself."

"I made a lot of noise taking things out of my bag, and Braexin, Sylveon and Pancham woke up" Ash was scratching his head, "So I asked if I could learn how to make some"

"Thanks Ash, these taste great and sweet too!" Serena smiled

Ash ate some of it, and he definitely missed the taste of Serena's Poképuffs, which were perfectly sweet and tasty.

"I know that you missed out on a lot of things while making them" Serena said as she ate, "But there was one ingredient that really made the difference."

"What is it?" Ash asked.

"Love, Ash. I could taste that love" Serena hugged him.

Ash blushed, but he returned the embrace. Eventually, Serena fell asleep, lying on Ash's shoulder. Ash caressed her hair.

"Oh Serena, we are still together" Ash held her tight.

* * *

~Flashback~

" _Ash, Ash! Where are you?" Serena screamed. "I'm here Serena. I'm here!" Ash caught her. Serena took Ash's hands and they ran together. She was really happy. Suddenly, she tripped and her dress was pricked by a thorn. She stood up, but her skirt was going to rip. "Oh no! Mama is going to scold me again." Serena cried. This time, Ash hugged her tightly. "It's going to be alright Serena"_

 _Ash brought her to a small house in the forest. It was a small treehouse. Both of them went inside. "Hey Serena, can you give me your skirt?" Ash asked. "Wha..what?!" Serena blushed. She took off her skirt, seeing no one around. Ash took her skirt and took his scissors. He cut it short. Ash looked at Serena. She was really cute in her undergarment. He gave back the skirt. Serena wore it, and since then always wore a short skirt._

 _Ash climbed out of the treehouse, followed by Serena. Ash took a daisy and put in her hair. Serena finally hugged him back._

"Ash? Are you sleeping?" Serena tapped his shoulder.

Ash turned around, surprised.

"No I wasn't sleeping, I was uh…"

"Daydreaming, Ash?"

"Yeah… I guess so."

"Here Ash. Have some of this." Serena handed Ash a Poképuff.

The Poképuff had a heart on it. Ash ate it, loving the wonderful flavour and sweetness of the Poképuff.

It was about 8 hours journey on the plane, arriving at Alola in the late afternoon, almost evening.

Ash and Serena set off on a new journey in Alola, to see new sights and wonders.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, I was so busy all this time, and I'm sorry if I upload things too slow. I'll promise to write more for the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4- Serena's Sylveonite

**I would love to give my appreciation to the story followers, KevinTheBest32 and my very first loyal follower migueleto10.**

 **I had to rewrite the whole chapter, because the first one was really badly written. I'm sorry if I took so long.**

* * *

Ash and Serena, finally arrived an Alola. To Serena, it was like a holiday paradise to stay there. Both of them booked into a hotel for a night, and they were both really exhausted from the long plane ride.

Ash and Serena were refreshed after having a rest, and were going out too explore the city, known as Hau'oli city.

Serena wore a beautiful maroon dress, with her spherical ruby necklace, while Ash dressed himself like he was going to a grand ball. Both of them went out to explore.

"Hey Serena, let's eat here!" Ash said.

"Harbour Restaurant, that's a good idea!" Serena replied.

The restaurants and facilities in Alola was designed so it was convenient to use the facilities together with Pokémon. Ash and Serena ate together with Pikachu, Talonflame, Haluwcha, Braixen, Sylveon and Pancham. After that, both of them went to the beach and waded in the sea for a while.

After that Serena and Ash found a battlefield in the garden of the hotel and they battled against each other before flopping themselves back into bed, tired from the long day.

The next day, Ash woke up, but this time Serena wasn't there in her bed. Ash quickly sprang up and looked around the room, she wasn't anywhere either. But then he saw Serena from the balcony, on the beach. She was training with her Sylveon. Suddenly she called:

"Sylveon, transform, and Mega Evolve!"

There was a huge ray of dazzling light and Sylveon was standing on its hind legs, but she was in a long dress. Her forelegs had become more like arms, and her ribbon-like feelers became wing-shaped, and Sylveon was no longer pale pink, but her dress blue and her feelers gold.

Ash gasped at the sight, he realised that Serena's necklace was a Sylveonite, a key stone that could only be achieved from Fairy Mountains. Ash dressed himself and ran down to see Serena. He watched Serena from a distance, play with Sylveon, wading and splashing in the sea. After that, Serena asked Sylveon to dance on the sea. Sylveon performed a swift and graceful dance, using the soft waves as a lift to her dancing.

"Serena! That was amazing!" Ash said.

"Huh? Hey Ash! I didn't expect you to wake up so early" Serena said.

"How long did you keep this secret?" Ash asked.

"I have never used this Sylveonite before. I tried it just now" Serena replied.

"Sylveon!" Sylveon unfolded its feelers from its wing-like shape and touched the seawater. It glowed golden and two drops floated and each golden drop touched Ash and Serena's hearts. Both of them blushed. After that, Sylveon changed back to her normal form.

"Hey, she's back to her normal form." Serena picked Sylveon up.

"That's because Sylveon isn't battling." Ash said.

"Well I'll battle you, Ash with my Sylveon" Serena smiled.

"Return Sylveon!" Serena returned Sylveon back to the Pokéball.

Ash sat down, momentarily sad and down.

Serena put her arm around Ash, and let Ash's head lay on her shoulder.

"Ash, Greninja has saved the world from what he did, and you made the right decision. I still remember, even when he didn't evolve into his special form, he is the small Froakie who saved you from Team Rocket." Serena said.

Ash cried, he already missed Greninja very much. He knew they were through hard times, but after all, Greninja was always in his heart, and it hurt him not feeling his presence, especially when Ash was battling.

"Don't cry, Ash" Serena wiped the tears off of Ash's cheeks.

"Do you know, Ash… that is how I always felt all those years, finding for you. You were in my heart but you weren't there. You were no longer there to save me in my troubles, no longer my shield from danger. And it hurt me not to see you, for so long." Serena let a tear flow.

"Serena, you never knew, if I hadn't met you in the forest, then you wouldn't be so hurt." Ash said.

Serena was about to reply, but Ash cut her off.

"But I knew, if I never met you in the forest, I would have never made it closer to my dream. Because of you, Greninja and I could be one. And that is why, I rather have saved you in the forest that day, or lose a friend worth my heart as well." Ash cried.

Serena held Ash's hands. Ash let them go, stood up and hugged her tightly. Serena blushed.

"Oh Ash…" Serena cried.

"Thanks, Serena" Ash smiled.

Both of them went back to the hotel to eat breakfast. They enjoyed their meal with their Pokémon. Serena was thinking about a lot of things as she was eating.

She had a small card in her pocket and she took it out.

 _Dear Serena,_

 _You made my camp feel amazing. I really loved playing with you together. But I have to go. I'm sorry I couldn't hug you for one last time. Stay strong, Serena. If you find this letter I hope you will keep this to your heart. You are always beautiful to me Serena, I love you too. Find me another day, when I become the Pokémon trainer I always wanted to be._

 _From Ash._

"Serena?" Ash suddenly said.

"Huh!? Aah!" Serena was shocked.

"What's that in your hand?" Ash said.

Ash read the card. He smiled.

"You found it?" Ash asked.

"I've kept it for so long" Serena replied.

Ash took some pasta and fed it into Serena's mouth. Both of them smiled.

After breakfast, both of them battled. Ash used Pikachu, and Serena used Mega Sylveon. Ash was extremely strong, but as they battled, Serena gained more control of Sylveon.

"Pikachu! Electroball!" Ash shouted

"Pika,pika…." Pikachu made a ball of zapping power.

Serena whispered to Sylveon quietly:

"Sylveon, Moon Blast"

Both Pokémon were going to attack, when Pikachu released his Electro-ball first, but Sylveon was in time to defend it.

The powerful Moon Blast collided into the electro ball, scattering electric charges everywhere. But the Moon Blast continued to surge forward to Pikachu. There was a huge dazzling glow.

"Pika…PIKA!" Pikachu shouted in despair.

Pikachu dodged most of the Moon Blast, but it was so powerful, it still struck Pikachu with critical damage. There was a huge explosion of light and smoke.

In the end, both Pokémon were standing, but suddenly Pikachu collapsed.

"Oh no! Pikachu, are you alright?" Ash asked

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu stood up.

Ash let Pikachu climb up his shoulder. Ash smiled at Serena.

"Wow, your Sylveon sure has some powerful moves." Ash said.

Sylveon returned to normal form. Instead of returning Sylveon to its Pokéball, Serena took out Braixen and Pancham for a little walk.

"That's also because, Sylveon has always been dancing from the energy of moonlight, that's why the Moon Blast was so strong." Serena smiled.

With Ash and Serena happily settling in, Serena has gained more confidence to battle as well. Both of them will start their journey to another city after this.

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

* * *

 **I am really grateful if you favourite or follow this story, it is all of you who give me motivation to write more.**


	5. Chapter 5- Promises

**Thank you ilovespaceagehen for favoring this story**

 **I'm sorry that I'm late. I am busy with studies. Hopefully you'll like this chapter. Please favorite or follow this story if you really like it, or write a review as well.**

* * *

Serena and Ash started off on their journey to a new city, walking along the coast of the island. They walked for about three hours before calling it a day and taking a place to rest. They camped near the beach, in a small cave that was hidden under the overhanging cliff. The cave was quite small, but big enough to accommodate both of them and their six Pokémon.

Serena and Ash let their Pokémon sleep first before talking to each other, sitting on the beach.

"Aren't the stars shining bright today?" Serena asked Ash.

"They sure are." Ash replied

They sat there and stargazed for a while until Ash turned to Serena.

"Hey Serena, can I return you something?" Ash asked.

"What is…?" Serena was about to ask.

Ash cut her off when he kissed her on the lips. Serena blushed. She hugged Ash tighter.

"Thanks for being here with me." Ash said.

"I should thank you for letting me follow you here" Serena said in reply.

Serena took out her own comb and brushed Ash's hair. She often did that during summer camp to Ash.

Ash fell asleep during that, so Serena carried him back to the cave into his sleeping bag. She kissed Ash on the cheek, before going to sleep herself. When she woke up, Ash was already making breakfast.

Serena helped Ash cook some stew. Serena knew Ash was getting better as cooking. She kissed Ash on the cheek. Ash blushed.

Serena waded into the shallow sea untying her hair. Ash looked at her, in an admiring way.

"You look really…beautiful Serena." Ash whispered.

Ash continued cooking. Serena came out of the water after brushing her hair. She dried and cleaned her legs and went back into the cave.

"Breakfast is ready!" Ash shouted.

Ash and Serena let out all of their Pokémon to eat.

"Thanks for that. I heard it" Serena whispered.

"Ah…What?" Ash asked.

"For saying that I was beautiful" Serena smiled.

"Oh…Uh…Yeah." Ash stammered.

Ash blushed. All the Pokémon sweatdropped at that. Serena held Ash's hands. Ash pulled her and hugged her. It was something he always wanted to do, whenever he could.

After that, both of them walked another long way, until reaching a place to rest. But they were surprised that someone already occupied that spot.

"Hey! Ash and Serena!" A boy called out.

He was about the same age as Ash, blonde and wore really elegant clothing. His older sister travelled with him as well.

"Prince Raleigh!" Ash shouted.

"It's Princess Chymia!" Serena called out.

"Well, what a surprise!" Princess Chymia said.

They sat down and talked together.

"So what brings you here?" Ash asked.

"Haven't you heard of the Pokécup?" Raleigh replied excitedly.

"No, never heard of it" Ash was curious

"So what is it all about?" asked Serena.

"It's an event held every three years, where trainers compete against each other, doing all kinds of challenges with Pokémon, and you compete alone or in teams of two. If you win, you get the golden Pokécup." Princess Chymia explained.

"That's cool, and my first time as well!" Ash said.

"Me too!" Raleigh chimed.

"It's my second time in the Pokécup. I was in the Top 8, when my Pokémon became poisoned and was affected by the river plague in Almia. Only the healthiest Pokémon who could heal managed to win." Chymia said disappointedly.

"What a shame" Serena said

"Hey, why aren't Pokécups held in big regions?" Ash asked

"That's because the challenges need to be tough, so it wouldn't be a tough challenge in the city. So Pokécups have been chosen to be quite extreme, and only the best can make it to the end." Raleigh explained.

"Well I'm in for any challenge" Ash exclaimed.

"So am I!" Raleigh chimed in.

"I'm joining too!" Serena said, excitedly.

"I'm going to win at my second shot at this game!" Princess Chymia.

All four of them decided to do it in teams of two, Ash and Serena, Raleigh and Chymia.

"So can you travel with us?" Raleigh asked.

"That's a great idea!" Chymia smiled.

"Sure! Why not?" Ash replied.

"We'll stay together till the Pokécups!" Serena replied.

All four of them stayed in their tents. Ash and Serena were talking to each other in one.

"Hey, it says here that the Pokécup will take place three weeks from now. It starts at Heahea city and ends in Mount Lanakila." Serena explained.

"Cool, where is Heahea city?" Ash asked.

"It's on another island" Serena replied "We are on Melemele island, so we have to head to Akala island"

"Well, we'll be there soon." Ash smiled.

"Well, we should start training by tomorrow morning then" Serena said.

"That's right" Ash replied.

Both of them were ready to sleep.

"Pika….pika…." Pikachu was dreaming.

"Well, I guess he's dreaming again" Ash rubbed his nose.

"He's a lot like you" Serena giggled.

"Yeah…" Ash blushed.

Ash put his arm around Serena. He smiled at her. Serena lay herself on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey Serena… I promise to take you back to Kalos, so you can defeat Aria again." Ash whispered.

"I'll take you back to Hoenn, when it's time for the next Master's league."

Ash hugged Serena tightly. And both of them stayed like that until they grew tired.

Serena already slept, when Ash kissed her on the cheek and said goodnight. He was about to lie down, when he caught eye of a small journal that was in Serena's bag.

He opened it:

 _Dear Ash, if you ever come across to read this, I want to say I love you very much. I dream that we will adventure together, until you become the Pokémon Master you always wanted to be. My mum says you are family now, so I don't mind going with you wherever you are. Ash, there are many things I want to say to you. You are so amazing, inspiring, and energetic that I will always admire you. I'm sorry that I was angry back when you were in Kalos, especially during hard times. I cried the whole night as well, worried about you. I care for you, Ash. And I'm patient enough to wait until you love me back. But now that I'm with you, never leave my side again. Kalos was almost your death, but Alola is a new adventure. And lastly, thank you for saving me in the forest that day. You are my hero, Ash._

 _Love, Serena._

Ash took out a pen and wrote:

 _Dear Serena, I know I shouldn't be reading your journals, but you have read mine, so I hope you won't me angry at me. I love you too. It was hard to admit, but I give in to you. You are Serena, my strength, my hope and my love. You care so much about me, and you wake me up when I am dreaming and unclear. I will take you on an adventure you'll never forget. I promise. You are my hero as well, Serena. You have done wonders for me. I love you too, like the day you kissed me. You are brave and strong Serena. I will never let you go._

 _Love, Ash._

* * *

Also, I want to say, there will be at least twenty more chapters, because there has been so many views! Thank you for all your support.


	6. Chapter 6- (Part 1)- Heart's Desire

**Hey guys, I made a special chapter this time dedicated to someone special. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Serena was really excited and ready for the challenges in the Pokécup. It also meant that they had to train really, really hard.

Ash was warming up. He let all his Pokémon out.

"Ok Serena, along the whole beach, there are palm trees, rocks and large rocky structures. We are going to race in between the rocks with the help of our Pokémon and see who reaches the end of the beach first" Ash explained.

"All right! All of you come out!" Serena shouted.

"Braixen! Pancham! Sylveon!" All three Pokémon shouted.

Both of them got ready at the starting spot.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Ash shouted.

Ash quickly jumped among the rocks, Talonflame was clearing a better path for Ash by destroying heavy obstacles, and Haluwcha was gliding, pushing off the stones and slicing the palm leaves and small plants that were blocking the way. Ash and Pikachu ran side by side, mirroring their moves.

Serena, on the other hand, danced among the rocks, gaining more elevation as she danced. Sylveon and Braixen danced along, creating more acceleration by using Fairy Wind, and Braixen used flamethrower on the long vines that blocked their way. Pancham used Stonehedge to help everyone gain elevation when they were falling a little below.

Ash raced faster than Serena, running along a clear and open path and dashing across all the rocks. Serena danced higher and higher, until the rocks were more smooth and easy to leap forward to.

Ash suddenly faced a huge obstacle. At first, Haluwcha, Pikachu and Talonflame charged at the gigantic rock but it was too big. Suddenly, Serena caught up and danced over the rock without problem. Ash then asked Haluwcha to jump over the rock while gliding, and asked him to use X-scissor, while Pikachu used Iron Tail. This made a huge critical hit on the obstacle, but there was only one way to go, down. Ash jumped in and so did all his Pokémon. They were in fact faster than Serena, because there were no obstacles underground.

Serena danced well, but Braixen accidentally hit a crevice that caused rocks to fall front and back of them. They were trapped. Serena quickly said:

"Sylveon, Mega Evolve!"

She asked Sylveon to receive energy from Braixen and Pancham through regeneration, and then she asked Sylveon to do a Moonblast.

Sylveon produced the biggest white glow that was so blinding, even Pancham couldn't stand it in his sunglasses. There was a massive beam that went straight across all the rocks in the way and it even struck the sand on the beach. Serena quickly sprinted across.

Sylveon went back to normal form, following Serena with Braixen and Pancham.

Serena reached the end of the beach, rejoicing.

"Where's Ash?" She asked her Pokémon.

"Pancham? Sylveon… Braixen?" None of them knew.

Suddenly Ash came out from a tunnel underground.

"You're already here?" Ash panted.

"Yep" Serena smiled.

"How did you make it here so fast?" Ash asked.

"Look for yourself." Serena smiled.

There was indeed a huge hole in the rocks, a blast that was so powerful that it must have been from a powerful Pokémon.

"Woah that must be why our path was blocked." Ash said.

Both of them returned for Breakfast, and they saw Raleigh along the way. Ash and Serena were surprised. Rali was actually wearing nothing that was fancy at all. He wore casual clothes.

Chymia came as well, wearing a long dress.

"So it's your first time wearing something like this?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool" Raleigh replied.

"Honestly, the palace gowns and suits seem the same to me." Chymia smiled.

"Well it's Alola, it would be unbearably warm if you were wearing palace gowns" Serena said.

"You two just trained?" Raleigh asked.

"Yeah, we did" Ash said.

"It was quite intense" Serena added in.

"You can tell these things later, it's time for breakfast."

Serena made Poképuffs, while Chymia prepared some pastries. Raleigh and Ash cooked pasta. All of them were busy at cooking.

After that, all of them sat down and ate. It was a feast. Raleigh and Chymia had really good baking and cooking skills.

Serena went into the tent, and she saw the message Ash wrote for her in her journal. She went bright red.

After that all four of them trekked until they reached a cove. The cove was perfect for taking a rest.

They went inside to explore and suddenly came to a rocky hall, but there was a battlefield in there.

"Are all four of you here for a battle?" a woman asked.

She was dressed in ocean blue, and her outfit was much like Valerie's in Kalos, but they had a unique tropical pattern on it.

"Come on, it will be fun." she smiled.

She could have been no older than 25 years old.

All four of them agreed a four by four vs one by four battle.

She took out her first Pokémon, an Alolan Rattata.

Ash used Pikachu, while Serena used Sylveon. Raleigh used Slurpuff, and Chymia used her Gardevoir.

Ash and Raleigh attacked first, Slurpuff used Fairy Wind on Rattata, stunning it. Rattata used Hyper Fang on Slurpuff. Pikachu charged forward with quick attack. Rattata mirrored the movement. Slurpuff released Fairy Wind again, while Pikachu landed Iron Tail on it. Rattata became unable to battle.

After that, she took her Decidueye, the final evolved form of Rowlet.

Pikachu struck Iron Tail on Decidueye. Decidueye used Spirit Shackle on Pikachu. Pikachu was stuck. Gardevoir used Physic on Decidueye, making it release Pikachu. Decidueye ran forward and struck Slurpuff with Leaf Blade. Slurpuff couldn't battle any longer.

Pikachu used Electroball on Decidueye, but Decidueye used Brave Bird and struck through the electroball, striking Pikachu with full power. Pikachu used Iron Tail on Decidueye, but collapsed in exhaustion.

Decidueye couldn't battle any longer either, so she picked her Charizard to battle. Charizard was fast, and kept attacking Gardevoir. Sylveon used Protect, absorbing energy from Charizard's attacks. Charizard kept attacking, and Sylveon could no longer hold the protection. Gardevoir shone Dazzling Gleam and attacked Charizard. Charizard lost its energy and collapsed.

But not long after, Gardevoir could no longer battle. It was finally one on one.

She took out Gallade, a Pokémon that didn't originate in Alola itself.

Serena and the woman braced themselves and got ready to battle.

Gallade used Closed Combat, but Sylveon pushed Gallade back using Swift. Sylveon used its special ability, she blew Fairy Wind and cried out its Disarming Voice. The woman was agitated, but she smiled and shouted:

"Gallade, Mega Evolve!"

Gallade became Mega Gallade, and it used Close Combat on Sylveon. Sylveon managed to dodge two times, but she was struck the third time.

"You are powerless, young girl." The woman smirked.

Serena was angry. She was angry that the woman underestimated her. She screamed:

"Sylveon, Mega Evolve and transform!"

Sylveon transformed into her Mega form, and she spread her feelers and flew up, glowing with Sylveon's heart.

"Sylveon, respond to my heart desire!"

Sylveon closed her eyes and remembered the performances she did in Master Class back in Kalos. She spread her arms side by side. And she breathed in. Serena and Sylveon stood in the same position, still like a statue.

Mega Gallade constantly attacked, using Razor Leaf and Close Combat, both moves kept failing to damage Mega Sylveon.

Mega Gallade was about to do Aerial Ace, when it was almost in contact with Sylveon. Sylveon opened her eyes and released her Heart's Pulse. Sylveon returned back to her normal form. Mega Gallade immediately collapsed, returning to Gallade.

"Well it seems I was mistaken. You are indeed capable" The woman smiled, more warmly than before.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"I am Feroniscus, a researcher of Legendary Pokémon" she replied.

"Before you have more questions, come here and sit with me." She sat down at her dining table on the balcony, next to the sea.

"So, why do you live here?" Raleigh asked.

She went and reached her box of gold. She opened it. There were four aquamarine badges that were identical in size and colour.

"What's this?" Chymia asked.

"You four have officially defeated the Melemele East Cove Gym Leader!" She exclaimed.

"What?" All four of them were surprised.

"I've never heard of anyone saying that there was a Gym here" Serena said.

"People never came here because they never won before, no matter how many times they came." Feroniscus said.

"But you, young lady, is one special trainer." She complimented. "May I know your names?" Feroniscus asked.

All of them introduced themselves, and told their stories about their adventures and how they met.

"I see" Feroniscus said.

"Serena, I've never seen a Sylveon Mega Evolve like that before." Feroniscus said.

"You haven't?" Serena was surprised.

"Normal Sylveon don't evolve into standing form in any kind of evolution. You don't realise that if your heart wills Sylveon to Mega Evolve, it will evolve to your desire." Feroniscus explained.

"Is there a reason?" Serena asked.

"Serena, Sylveon didn't Mega Evolve as it should have been. Give me your necklace." Feronicsus took the necklace and put it around Sylveon's neck.

She transformed into her Mega form, standing up.

"Now ask Sylveon to Mega Evolve. She hasn't evolved yet" Feroniscus said.

"Huh? How is it possible" Serena asked.

"Just try, you'll see" Feroniscus smiled.

"Sylveon, Evolve with my heart!" She shouted.

Sylveon and Serena mirrored movements, both starting to sing the same song that hearts were connected.

 _There was a story, of my own heart._

 _Lost in the woods, alone and scared._

 _It seemed like I, was from others far apart,_

 _And my soul seemed so empty._

 _And there I was, a little one, lost in the big world_

 _And there I was, my dream and my hope._

 _And there I was, hoping to reach a brighter future._

 _And tears of my never ending love._

 _Why, was it you, you found me-_

 _I was lost but I am found._

 _You give me, your loving little smile._

 _You surprise me in many ways of love and joy,_

 _And you made search for my star._

 _When would I find you? I stare at the moon._

 _The night calls my spirit,_

 _Come and find me soon._

 _That I may dream of you,_

 _I find a dream and_

 _You make it come true_

 _And there I was, a little one, lost in the big world_

 _And there I was, my dream and my hope._

 _And there I was, hoping to reach a brighter future._

 _And tears of my never ending love._

 _And there I was, a gleam of never ending love, from my heart, to you._

 _From my heart to you…_

Serena and Sylveon stopped singing and suddenly there was a huge dazzle of light and it lit up the whole sea. Everyone in Melemele island was stunned. Serena and Sylveon started gliding off into the air, out of the cove. There were flashes of lightning and thunder, waves calm and angry, wind and breeze, and finally Sun and Moon.

There they were, Sylveon was wearing a blue and orange dress, with her feelers finally merged into working wings. Sylveon released her Moon blast and Solar ray at the same time, creating a division between sun and night. Serena was behind her, wearing now a white and glowing dress, she was like an angel.

Then, the waters split and rose into the sky, turning into a long spiral, lightning stuck the waters, glowing it like a star in the night. There were flowers flying over the entire length of the coast, and came down Serena and Sylveon. They walked on the water, reaching the coast.

Feroniscus was shocked by what happened. Raleigh, Ash and Chymia could do nothing but gape at both of them.

Sylveon turned back to normal form, but Serena approached Ash in her dress and kissed him.

Ash would always remember how beautiful she was.

* * *

 **Part 2 coming next!**


	7. Chapter 6- (Part 2)- Heart's Desire

Ash and Serena kissed each other, leaving Chymia and Feroniscus smiling, and Raleigh in awe.

Ash blushed. He looked into Serena's eyes, putting his arms around Serena, and he smiled to her. Serena smiled a gleaming smile, it illuminated her radiant face.

"I love you, Ash" Serena put her forehead against Ash's.

"I love you too." Ash smiled at her.

Ash took off his gloves and brushed her cheek, and then suddenly kissed Serena back.

That evening was one that everyone would truly remember.

"That wasn't what I expected, at least" Feroniscus was so puzzled.

Serena knelt down to Sylveon.

"I understand now." Serena said.

She took out a smaller necklace, that didn't fit her. She took out her necklace as well. She opened the pink jewel on her necklace, there were two spherical stones, one slightly bigger than the other. She took out the smaller stone and put it into the smaller necklace. After that, she put the necklace around Sylveon. She put her necklace around her neck.

"Sylveon, Hyper Evolve!" Serena whispered.

Sylveon transformed into its blue and orange dress, glowing white around her. Serena was in her white glowing dress too.

"So what did you find out?" asked Raleigh.

"Sylveon didn't come from Earth" Serena said.

"She's a space Pokémon?" Chymia asked.

"Most likely her egg was created in empty space" Feroniscus explained, "Space Pokémon are in fact very powerful, because the grow up in the very dangerous and scarce environment, and if exposed to power even as little as the Moon, it can be as powerful as to destroying the planet."

"Sylveon used telepathy once, and she used it again, so it must be that she isn't from Earth" Serena explained.

"That's so cool!" Ash exclaimed.

"When I was away in Hoenn, I battled a lot of trainers and gym leaders to earn the Mega Stones league. Even when I won, I had to get the Sylveonite myself. So I set off on a journey to the Fairy Mountains. I met an old woman there, who had guarded the cave of fairies for seventy years. I had to battle her to earn my Sylveonite, so I battled, and suddenly Sylveon turned into her Mega Evolved form without any keystones." Serena explained.

"Then… What happened?" Ash asked.

"Sylveon blew her Moon Blast straight through her, and into the cave" Serena said, "And it exploded the entire length of the cave until half of it was demolished, and in the very centre was two tiny circular stones were found in the crystal residing there"

"Or, she may be one of the legendary Pokémon that have come from the seven silver eggs of the world." Feronicsus said.

"But she can control night and day, don't forget" Serena said.

"That's right!" Chymia said, "I read that only Space Pokémon can exhibit opposing powers at the same time"

"I agree!" Raleigh said.

In the end, all of them started to cook and bake. Feroniscus was able to make gold berry Poképuffs, which was a delicacy that healed the aura of both people and Pokémon.

Feroniscus whispered to Serena:

"When I said I didn't expect that, I was talking about you and Ash" Feroniscus smiled.

"It's been a long time…" Serena whispered.

"I know" Ash suddenly walked in.

"Hey Ash, what are you cooking?" Serena blushed.

"It's a surprise!" Ash smiled.

Everyone was making their own dishes, even the Pokémon were doing it by themselves too.

In the end they made 15 dishes with all five of them and all their 16 Pokémon. Everyone had a feast, before camping deeper into the cove. The cove was beautiful, it reflected the sea and glowed aquamarine all around. The more you went in the cove the more fluorescent it was. Ash and Serena camped together, setting up their tents.

Ash and Serena sat and talked. Ash didn't talk about training, he didn't talk about the Pokécup. Instead, he talked about Serena. Both of them had a long conversation before Serena was drifted into her slumber.

Ash went outside the tent, he saw Raleigh.

"Hey Raleigh!" Ash called to him.

"Ash! Aren't you sleeping already?" Raleigh asked.

"Well, Serena is" Ash blushed.

"You two… I could have guessed" Raleigh smiled.

"Well it's a long story" Ash replied.

"I don't think so, Ash. It's a short story that lasts long" Raleigh explained, "Well, Ash I can tell she confessed to you first"

"Huh…!? How did you know?" Ash blushed.

"You don't show a lot of affection for her back then. But she showed a lot more for you, so it is obvious that she confessed first" Raleigh explained.

Ash sat down with Raleigh and put his arm around him.

"Thanks for being here" Ash smiled.

"Why?" Raleigh was puzzled.

"You are so alike with Clemont in many ways, you are creative, you are smart, you are inventive and you are so diligent in so many ways. But you give really good advice as well" Ash explained.

"Ash, didn't you already love her then?" Raleigh asked.

"Perhaps, but I suppose I wasn't like that back then" Ash recalled.

"Here, is a letter from Clemont and Bonnie, they came to visit us sometime and they told me to pass it to you…" Raleigh explained.

"And?" Ash was curious.

"Serena. They seemed to know you would meet sometime" Rali smiled.

Ash took the letter.

There were two postcards in the letter. One for Ash and one for Serena.

He took his one out.

 _Dear Ash,_

 _It's Clemont, your good friend. I have so much to tell you when I stayed here in Kalos. I have trained so much and did so well after we split ways. I am hoping to see you again. If you want to really know, I programmed Clembot to battle with Mega Evolved Pokémon for more advanced battles. Clembot now has a robot heart, meant for emotions and feelings too. It's good to have a robot friend with you as an inventor. Anyway, I would like to know, are you with Serena? You promised me something back then, Ash. I hope you have kept it. And also, take care of Raleigh, he is actually much younger than I thought. He is a really smart person. I will see you soon._

 _P.S- I'll be there at the Pokécups._

 _From, Clemont._

"Raleigh, can I ask you something?" Ash asked.

"Yeah? You can" Raleigh replied.

"How old are you?" Ash asked.

"I am only two years older than Bonnie, and that probably makes you one and a half years older than me." Raleigh replied.

"You're only 10?" Ash was surprised.

"I just became a trainer. Slurpuff was my first Pokémon I caught, although he was my buddy since I was 5" Raleigh smiled.

Ash blushed. He kissed Serena in front of him.

"Hey Ash, I'm going to sleep. Goodnight" Raleigh said.

"Alright Raleigh" Ash smiled.

Ash went in the tent and put Serena's post card in her bag. He lay next to Serena and slept.

Ash was happy. He was loved.


	8. Chapter 7- Memories

**I'm so sorry I wrote this late. I hope you will continue reading the chapters.**

* * *

The next day, all four of them headed to the port. They planned to leave Melemele Island by tomorrow. It had been almost a week since Ash and Serena came to Alola.

They left the cove and said farewell and best wishes to Feroniscus.

They all walked away from the coast to a forest. Chymia said it would be a faster route to get to the Melemele port.

They walked for about three hours before setting camp in the woods.

Ash and Raleigh decided to train, while Serena and Chymia were talking about Pokémon performances.

All of a sudden, there were Ivysaur and Blastoise

"Well…well, we are back." A familiar voice called.

"Hey guys!" Another voice called.

"Shauna! You're here!" Serena exclaimed.

"Hey Tierno!" Ash exclaimed.

"Nice to see you," Raleigh greeted.

"Nice to meet you, Shauna." Chymia smiled.

Everyone got along with each other well.

"You're all here for the Pokécup as well?" Ash asked.

"Yep, both of us are." Tierno replied.

"But, I'm heading to perform at the Kalawé contest first" Shauna pointed out.

"What's the Kalawé contest?" Serena asked excitedly.

"It's the annual Pokémon water performance contest, just like the ones back in Kalos, except we perform in shallow water. This year it's held in Konikoni city, in Akala Island." Shauna explained.

"Hey Tierno, when did you reach here?" Ash asked.

"We arrived here four days ago. We didn't stop so we hiked to the forests." Tierno replied.

"I'm sorry I'm late…" Trevor panted.

"You're taking more pictures again...right?" Serena smiled.

"I can't help it when I see a good-looking Pokémon" Trevor laughed.

After that all of them helped to cook a big meal and they enjoyed and laughed and trained together the entire afternoon.

When it was evening, Serena and Chymia went to the coast, taking Shauna with her.

Chymia and Shauna watched as she evolved Sylveon into her Mega form, and asked her to Hyper Evolve.

A great beam shot up into the sky, and Sylveon, together with Serena started dancing, and perform with swift and quick moves. They created a big water tornado, and they sprayed it all over the sky, creating dazzles in the night sky. Then, Sylveon put her feelers into the sea and glowed the sea, gleaming every seashell in the crystal clear water golden colour.

"It's like an angel's dream" Shauna smiled.

Everyone else, as usual was awed and amazed by Serena and Sylveon.

Soon it became dark, and since they all met, they stayed at a big inn in the Tira Woodland Inn. It was a popular inn, as many people came here to stay because of its beautiful nature and its amazing relationship with nature Pokémon.

Shauna, Tierno and Trevor, Serena and Ash, Raleigh and Chymia each booked their own rooms. After they met for an evening banquet. They tried Alola's fresh lobster delicacies. It was flavourful and tender. After that, they took their Pokémon to the botany gardens.

All the nature Pokémon liked the habitat and breathed in all the fresh air and ate all the sweet berries they could. It was paradise for some Pokémon.

But time passed, and all the Pokémon were already sleeping. Everyone was back in their rooms. Serena and Ash were sitting at the balcony of their room.

"Serena, I wondered if you would like this…" Ash blushed.

"What do you…?" Serena asked.

Ash showed her a flowing white long dress, which was almost like a wedding dress. It was beautiful. Serena hugged Ash tightly.

"You didn't tell me about this…Ash." Serena almost cried.

Serena decided to wear the dress and take a stroll in the gardens outside. But Ash took her to a ballroom instead, it was slightly lit, but no one was in the room, as it was already late night.

"Why did you take me here?" Serena asked.

"You didn't dance with me last time, now it's time to dance." Ash smiled.

Ash and Serena danced together, in a waltz dance. They took graceful and slow steps together, until there seemed to be music playing and more beautiful music sounding.

It was so touching, both of them danced beautifully into the night.

When they stopped dancing, there they were- Shauna, Tierno, Trevor, Raleigh and Chymia.

Shauna was playing the violin, Tierno played the golden horn, Raleigh was playing the harp and Chymia played the flute. Trevor played the bass heartstrings.

"That was beautiful" Shauna smiled.

"I can't believe it" Tierno exclaimed.

"We should go to sleep, everyone. We have a port to head to tomorrow!" Chymia reminded everyone.

Everyone went back to their rooms and slept. Except for Ash. He wanted to look at the stars and breathe in more fresh air. He went outside and sat on a bench at the park outside.

"Ash," Raleigh called.

"Raleigh? Come and sit here," Ash said.

"You haven't slept yet?" Raleigh asked.

"I couldn't go to sleep. But you, you are still awake." Ash said.

"I was observing stars when I saw you, Ash"

"It's alright, Raleigh." Ash smiled.

Ash looked at Raleigh and said:

"You are quite talented, aren't you?" Ash smiled.

"It's just a lot of practice." Raleigh replied.

"Raleigh, I have something to ask you," Ash asked, "Aren't you lonely sometimes?"

"I have Slurpuff to accompany me, but yes, I can be lonely." Raleigh spoke softly.

"Very…lonely…" Raleigh whispered.

"Raleigh, you have me now. You have Clemont and Tierno as well, and Serena, Shauna, Bonnie. They are your friends as well." Ash said.

"I was lonely in the castle, Ash. I had to invent my own friends." Raleigh seemed like he was about to cry.

Ash hugged him.

"Raleigh, don't be sad." Ash said.

Raleigh looked at Ash and couldn't resist any longer. He broke down in tears.

"You know, Raleigh, sometimes I feel lonely." Ash said, "I feel like I need someone to help me again."

"You have me now." Raleigh said.

Ash wiped Raleigh's tears.

"Raleigh, I know you are young, but you don't have to be afraid of being alone anymore." Ash said.

"You'll find someone that you like, like how I found Serena." Ash said.

"Like how Serena found you?" Raleigh said.

"Yes…" Ash said, "Think about it."

Raleigh slightly blushed. He didn't even think of this.

"When did you and Serena first kiss" Raleigh asked.

Ash was stunned by the question.

"When she left me… in Kanto…" Ash stammered.

"You are a sweet person, Ash." Raleigh smiled.

"Thank…You…" Ash was surprised.

Ash gave Raleigh a tight hug.

"Don't be sad, promise me. Now we should go to sleep already" Ash said.

Raleigh hugged Ash back.

"Thank you, Ash" Raleigh smiled.

Ash thought about it. He never knew there was suffering in being alone. But he understood why it made Raleigh sad. Ash then remembered…

 _Hey Serena. Stay with me here, stay with me forever. Ash was so happy._

 _"I'm going to leave Kanto soon" Serena cried. She buried her head into Ash's little chest._

 _"Serena, you will never leave me as long as you have me in your heart, even when we are far apart" Ash consoled her._

 _"Serena, one day, we will meet and we will stay together, forever" Ash smiled._

 _"And you'll never leave me?" Serena asked._

 _"Never." Ash said._

 _Both of them were under the deep moonlight, illuminating softly on their little faces. They hugged each other as tight as it was. It was their last, before the parted ways. Ash cried, Serena cried. It wasn't easy. And Ash and Serena always stayed together until they met again in Kalos._

 _"Serena, I will never forget about you" Ash sobbed so sadly._

 _"Ash, dream of me, and someday I'll have a beautiful dream like yours" Serena cried._

 _And both of them stayed there, hugging each other tightly._

 _Timid love isn't something everyone understands, even though they experience it. And that was Ash. He was deeply hurt by parting Serena._

 _"Dream of me, Ash."_

Then he realised what Raleigh meant.


End file.
